lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Girl's Ethnicity
Below is a list of the girls from the ''Lesson of Passion ''Universe and their ethnicity. NOTE: This list is based upon the US Race and Ethnicity Charts. African American * Aria * Ashley * Bess * Carry Norman * Cecilia * Elizabeth (Tori 500) * Erika Blackham * Evelynne * Hannah * Isis * Joanne Thomas * Lauren Walles * Lusty * Magenta Scotford * Maladie * Maya (Blind Date) * Miranda * Nookie * Riley Jones * Rose (Living with a Nympho) * Sasha * Sasha (Outcast Academy) * Sierra Williams * Snake * Taylor * Tina (Zoe and Vince) * Trisha * Zafira Arab * Zahira Asian * Aisha Bedi * Akina * Asuka Kitagawa * Brooke * Charlotte * DJ Sammy * Elizabeth * Erica (House Party) * Fumi * Jill * Ki * Kitsumi Richman * Mia * Mika * Mindy * Molly Baker * Monica * Reiko * Stella * Tia Carrara Caucasian * Acolyte * Adda * Aergia * Agent F * Alexandra * Alice * Alice (Bounty Hunter) * Alice (Dirty Pictures) * Alice May * Alisha * Allegra * Alyssa * Amanda * Amanda Hardy * Amelia * Amelia (Real Estate Agent) * Anastasia Romanova * Angel * Angela Canis * Anna * Anna (7 Day Quest) * Anna Paracelsus * Annet Defolio * Antoinette * April * Asenath Waite * Audra Rykov * Avery * Barmaid * Becca * Becca Thomson * Bella * Bianca * Biology Teacher * Brandi Hawkeye * Britney * Camille Walker * Candi * Candy * Caroline * Capri * Cassie * Caytlyn Langley * Celeste * Ceto * Cherry * Cherry Blossom * Chief * Christy * Cindy Doherty * Claire * Claire (Camgirl Confessions) * Cloe * Courtesan * Courtney * Crissy * Cy * Cynthia * Dead Eye Diana * Denise * Devil * Diana * Didi * Mrs. Edwards * Eleanor * Eleanor (Jade Dildo) * Elena Smirnov * Elizabeth (Sensual Haunting) * Elizabeth Armitage * Elly * Elsa Dreher * Emily * Emily Adams * Emma Grey * Erica * Estela * Euryale * Evelyn Jacobs * Felicia * Fiera Quimby * Flickerine * Fluffy * Fluffy (Dignity One) * Gabriele * Gabriella * Gina * Gina (Business Trip) * Gina (I Love Laura) * Gina (Prima Ballerina) * Halloween Witch * Hannah Dash * Heaven Balance * Helen * Helen (Dignity One) * Iris * Isabella * Janet * Janice * Jasmine * Jasmine (Ryan Blender) * Jazz * Jennifer * Jennifer Langley * Jenny * Jessie * Jessie (Tori 500) * Jessica * Jessica (Johnny Bullet) * Jessica (Tori 500) * Jessica Heigh-Tucker * Jordan * Julia Husky * Justice * Katrina * Katy * Kelly * Kendra * Kim Milano * Kim Pierce * Kimberly Spencer * Kionavaar * LaFirynda * Lana * Laura * Lauren * Lavinia Whateley * Leonella * Lexi Stone * Lily * Lily (7 Day Quest) * Lily Powers * Lina * Lina Carrasco * Linda * Lisa * Lisa (Eleanor) * Liz * Lola * London * Lorena * Lucy * Lulu * Lydia * Lynda * Madam Ariana * Madison * Mandy Moore * Marcie * Margaret * Margaret (Erotic Dates) * Margaret Heard * Maria Rogers * Marjana * Marika * Marin * Marlene * Mary Roberts * Medusa * Megan * Megan (Spy: Agent 069) * Ms. Melanie * Melinda * Melissa * Melissa (Jordan 500) * Melissa Roberts * Merchant * Merchant Girl * Michelle * Miley * Military Girl * Mistress * Mistress (Stripper Pick-Up) * Monica (House Party) * Nadia Kurlycheva * Nancy Grey * Naomi * Naomi (Date with Naomi) * Naomi Cambell * Natasha * Natasha (Club Velvet Rose) * Natasha (Sensual Haunting) * Nereida Jennet * Nicole * Nicole (Living with Serena) * Nina * Nurse * Nurse Assistant * Nurse Miller * Oceanid * Olga * Olivia * Olivia (Blind Date) * Paige * Patricia * Paula * Paula (Living with Britney) * Pervy * Peyton * Pinky * Princess * Princess Amanda * Professor Minerva * Rachel * Rachel (Story of Didi) * Rachel (Hank Moody) * Rage * Rayna * Rebecca * Rebecca Jones * Rhea * Rose * Roxy * Ruby * Ruby (Living with Britney) * Ruby Lang * Sabrina * Sally * Samantha * Samantha (Eleanor 2) * Sandra * Sandra Parker * Sandra Machalik * Sandy * Sandy Sthiller * Sara * Sara Johnson * Sasha (13 Rooms) * Sasha (Living with Sasha) * Shannon More * Sharia * Sharon * Shelly * Sin * Sister Mary * Sky * Slut Foot Sue * Smokey * Sofia Stein * Sonia * Sophia * Stheno * Susan (Hotel of Passion) * Susan Johnson * Sydney * Sylvia * Sylvia (Trip to Paradise) * Tamara * Tara * Taylor Rush * Terra * Terri * Tiffany * Tina * Tina Montana * Tori * Tracy * Trina * Triss * Trixie * Ursula * Vampire * Veronica Morgan * Vivian * Vivian (House Party) * Vivian (Rob the Unfaithful) * Vivian Pierson * Wendy * Witch * Yennifer * Zara * Zoe Latino * Alicia * Blue Santana * Carla Gomez * Carmen * Diamond * Dr. Lotta * Isabelle Cardosa * Kayla * Lisa (Dirty Pictures) * Lorelei * Maria * Maria Suarez * Martinez * Monique * Rosa Bella * Sandra (Bounty Hunter) * Serena * Tech Mythical * Eil'nes * Fairy * Succubi * Sheila Native American * Fawn Eagle Pacific Islanders * Layla